


Predicatable

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Highschooler!Hiro, Human!Vanellope, Mostly just two people stuck in a locker, and talking, like one cuss word if you really want to know, probably the only vaniro fanfic where they hate each other at first, random tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost funny. After most of the school knowing they hated each other, their legal guardians knowing they hated each other, and, well, they themselves knowing they hated each other it was almost funny.</p><p>In which two enemies get stuck in a locker together and surprisingly no one dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicatable

**A/N: Mostly dialogue since… well, you’ll see.**

 

It was almost funny. After most of the school knowing they hated each other, their legal guardians knowing they hated each other, and, well, they themselves knowing they hated each other it  _ was almost _ funny.

 

Almost being italicized as well.

 

Vanellope groaned and banged her head back against the metal she was shoved into in frustration.

 

They’d always argued on the aspects of the newest design for a robotics project in for the state competition. Their school  _ never  _ lost national, let alone state, but it was always on a teeter-totter with Vanellope and Hiro butting heads. Hiro could create the best and most advanced mechanisms, even Vanellope had to admit to that, but his designs and ideas were sorely lacking in originality, something Vanellope was the best at and even Hiro had to admit to it. 

 

Unfortunately, having to admit it took some time. Now back to what was happening and how it had happened.

 

They’d stayed late after school to work and they had been arguing, per the usual, when Vanellope, extremely insulted (by what, it was hard to remember now) and stormed off somewhere into the school.

 

Now, as much as Hiro disliked Vanellope, the cheerleaders, particularly their captain (Taffyta), disliked her more. And,  _ just Van’s luck _ they’d stayed after school as well. Long,  _ painful _ story short Van got shoved in the locker.

 

Hiro, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, needed Vanellope for the project. Not because he thought she was  _ crucial _ per se, but they’d never won state without her. So,  _ a little bit _ crucial. Because of this, he went to go get her after she didn’t come back for five minutes.

 

Well, as much as Vanellope disliked Hiro, the football players, particularly their quarterback (Yama), disliked him more. And,  _ just Hiro’s luck _ they’d stayed after school as well. Long,  _ painful  _ story short Hiro got shoved in the locker.

 

“The” locker was a large locker that was originally made for softball players’ bags, but after their season was over, it was pretty much simply designated for throwing nerds in. If you saw that you were being backed in towards it after softball season, you were screwed.

 

And, Vanellope guessed, the football players didn’t give two gunnin’ gumballs that someone else was already stuck.

 

“I hate you.” Vanellope deadpanned.

 

“Really?” Hiro said sarcastically, “I never would have noticed.”

 

The two glared at each other.

 

“It’s your fault you know.” Hiro muttered, “If you hadn’t run off we wouldn’t be in a damn locker for who knows how long.”

 

Vanellope narrowed her eyes. “Really? My fault? ‘Cause I dunno ‘bout you but I don’t storm off unless someone  _ gives me a reason to _ .”

 

Hiro sneered, “It’s not my fault you’re a drama queen.”

 

“ _ Drama queen _ ,” Vanellope imitated in a higher pitched voice, “What are you, five?”

 

“Older than you, Miss You Hurt My Feewings Now I’m Gonna Go Into The Bathroom To Cry.” Hiro spat.

 

Vanellope, who was in an  _ awkward  _ position beneath Hiro, kneed him.

 

“OW!” Hiro yelped and elbowed her in the stomach.

 

Vanellope screeched in outrage. Hiro widened his eyes; Vanellope had  _ very _ low rational levels and would probably start pulling his hair or something if he didn’t defuse the situation.

 

“LISTEN,” Hiro said before much else could go down,”We’re stuck in this thing,  _ together _ for at least the next…” Hiro calculated how long it would take for Honey Lemon (and presumably the rest of his friends, but it was her car) to come get him (he’d texted them like he usually did when he got stuck in the locker), “roughly 16 minutes. I would personally like it if more than one of us came out and without a murder charge.”

 

“I could make it look like an accident,” Vanellope muttered to which Hiro only gave a blank look in response.

 

After several more beats of silence, Vanellope blew at the strands of dark hair in her face and looked out of the tiny slits in the locker.

 

“I guess we could continue brainstorming for the project.” she said.

 

“Maybe when I have at least a three foot gap from you.”

 

Vanellope glared. 

 

“Fine.” she said exasperatedly, “What’s your favorite color?”

 

Hiro looked at her, dubious, but played along.

 

“Red. Yours?”

 

Vanellope shrugged, “Green.”

 

Hiro looked down at her mint green hoodie, “Never would have guessed.”

 

Vanellope rolled her eyes. “Okay, harder one. Yellow door or pink door?”

 

“What?” Now Hiro was dumbfounded, “What doors?”

 

“The ones I just gave you,” Vanellope replied, “Now, yellow door or pink door?”

 

Hiro just guess it was some sort of riddle thing. “Does it really matter?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Hiro sighed. “Pink door.”

 

Vanellope snickered, “Manliest door there is. Okay, the door with clouds on it or the door with numbers on it?”

 

“Numbers.” Hiro replied.

 

Vanellope clucked her tongue. “So predictable. Just how you like things.”

 

Hiro wiggled for some more room, “Is that what that was? You psyco-analyzing me?”

 

Vanellope shrugged but replied with, “Just killing time.”

 

Hiro scoffed. “Well, I don’t  _ always _ like things  _ predictable _ .”

 

“Really?” Vanellope said skeptically, “Like what?”

 

“Like…” Hiro drifted off, “Like robotics competitions.”

 

Vanellope tutted. “Don’t lie. I hear you making calculations under your breath of the score we have to get to win and our chances and yadda, yadda.”

 

Hiro scowled. “Yeah, well you like things  _ impossible _ . Impossible ideals, impossible  _ designs _ , impossible, impossible, impossible!”

 

“Must be why we hate each other,” Vanellope growled, “because we’re exact opposites.”

 

Wrong. Hiro didn’t hate her because they were opposites, he hated her because she made him  _ irrational _ . Hiro always had the advantage, no matter what enemy, to have the clear head and be able to make the right decision. Sure, he got cocky sometimes and fatally misjudged a situation, like any teenage boy, but, with Vanellope, he got irrational  _ all the time _ . Nothing was calculated and he was some sort of whirlwind mess.

 

It was silent and Vanellope guessed she’d hit a mark. It wasn’t like it was a really astounding or earth-shattering statement, but something in Vanellope’s tone made it one. Even Vanellope knew that. Suddenly, Vanellope’s cheeks heated, remembering magnets.  _ Opposites attract _ . Vanellope felt internally ashamed of this thought and tried to drown it out, as if afraid Hiro could read her mind.

 

Hiro cleared his throat, but still there was silence. Suddenly, Vanellope blurted out.

 

“Predict what will happen in the next two minutes.”

 

Hiro rolled his eyes.

 

“Well,  _ most  _ likely we’re going to sit in this locker and argue and there is a  _ slight _ possibility of getting out.”

 

Vanellope’s eyes darted around the locker in an anxious and slightly embarrassed fashion, confusing Hiro.

 

“That’s it?”

 

Hiro shrugged, “Nothing much else  _ can _ happen.”

 

Vanellope gulped and looked Hiro right in the eyes, which got Hiro an  _ whirlwind crazy _ heartbeat pattern.

 

“What about this.”

 

And she kissed him. Right then and there. Hiro didn’t have enough time for oxygen first round so he broke out and went back in. Suddenly, the locker door swung open and the two came tumbling out in a tangle of limbs.

 

“Woah, we interrupting something here, little dude?” Fred asked, knowing perfectly well he was making the situation more awkward than it already was. Honey Lemon covered a giggle. 

  
“Well, you got  _ one _ prediction right.” Vanellope muttered.


End file.
